


Take Three

by VioletHaze



Series: Porndemic Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy birthday to dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: Dean pushed himself up from the couch and shoved his feet into his boots. It was already dusk, the days still short and dark, but he could see the snow starting, a whirling of small, soft flakes that carried in the wind. He was standing on the porch breathing in cold, woodfire-scented air when the unmistakable rumble of an engine caught his attention. Turning toward the sound, he saw a car coming up the road, headlights cutting through the gathering darkness. As he watched, it slowed, then turned into their driveway. Dean had a weapon in his hand immediately as he called back over his shoulder. “You expecting anybody, Cas?”Cas was immediately at his side, a steadying hand on his forearm, keeping him from raising the gun. Before he could ask why, the car parked and the driver’s door opened to reveal Benny.“Happy birthday, brother.”
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Porndemic Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684447
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	Take Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts), [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/gifts).



> Requested by [a_diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_diamond) (pls write Dean/Cas/Benny with all of them being soft and goopy at each other but especially Cas and Benny loving on Dean) for [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney). 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt AND the beta read!!

“You know I don't mind driving,” Dean said, “but when are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

Cas had greeted him that morning with a kiss and told him in no uncertain terms to pack an overnight bag. That was as much information as Dean had been given and, even though they'd been driving for two hours since leaving the bunker, Cas hadn’t been any more forthcoming. Dean glanced at the steel gray sky; it wasn't snowing yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time. It was the end of January and he was in the middle of nowhere with Cas. Things could be a lot worse.

“Just a little farther.” Cas directed him to make a few turns until, to Dean’s surprise, they pulled into the driveway of a secluded cabin nestled in the woods.

He turned to Cas. “Really?”

Cas nodded, reaching over to lay a hand on Dean’s arm. “I know you and Sam usually celebrate your birthday together but I thought it might be nice to get away. I promised your brother we’d do birthday pie tomorrow when we got back.”

“Okay, first of all, pie two days in a row is a thing that can happen,” Dean protested, before smiling at Cas. “But yes, totally on board with it just being the two of us tonight.”

Cas looked like he was going to say something, then stopped. “Let’s get our things.” He pulled up the passcode for the cabin door on his phone while Dean took their bags out of the trunk. Standing on the small front porch while Cas wrangled the lock, Dean listened to the sound of nothing but a cold wind blowing across the countryside. With no one around--they hadn’t even passed another car the last few miles--he could hear dry, bare branches rattling in the breeze.

Once inside, he took a look around. The cabin was small and rustic, appointed with only the basics, but cozy. A big fireplace dominated the living room.

Cas walked around turning on lights as he checked the different rooms. “I know it's not much,” he said, “but a little trip away without a case seemed long overdue.”

“Are you kidding me? You see the places we stay on hunts.” Dean tugged him forward by the lapels of his trench coat, kissing him firmly. “This is awesome. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before.”

Cas smiled, his blue eyes lighting up with it. “You deserve to be treated with love and kindness every day, but especially on your birthday.”

Dean would never get used to Cas saying those sorts of things and, even in the chilly cabin, he felt a warmth flush through him. “You gonna make me a paper birthday crown to wear?”

Cas tipped his head, considering. “I'm planning on you wearing a lot less.”

Dean laughed. “Now you’re talking.”

While Dean brought in logs from the woodpile out back, Cas began to unpack the groceries he’d brought. Dean could see that it was nothing fancy, mostly snacks and other things that didn’t require a lot of preparation.

With a minimum of swearing, Dean got a fire started and he called Cas over to admire it. “You need help with dinner?”

Cas shook his head. “I know you like to cook, but this trip is about you doing nothing.”

“You sure? I can--” Cas gently but firmly pushed at his shoulder until he sat down on the couch.

Returning to the kitchen, Cas next reappeared to hand him a beer. “Breakfast for dinner?” he asked.

“Works for me,” Dean said. “Even you can't mess up scrambled eggs.”

As instructed, Dean lay on the couch in front of the fire sipping the cold beer, watching his angel boyfriend making him dinner, and wondering how the fuck he got so lucky. Relaxed and comfy, he laughed as Cas cracked an inordinate number of eggs into the bowl. “How hungry do you think I am?”

Cas shrugged. “You need to keep your strength up.”

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “That sounds promising... should I be getting a nap in now or what?”

“You do whatever you want. You’re the birthday boy.” Cas pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket and frowned at it.

“Everything good?” Dean was doing his best to relax but he felt slightly antsy with nothing to do.

“Political campaign,” Cas said breezily, whisking some milk into the eggs. “Dean,” he added a few minutes later. “I left my hat and gloves in the back seat and it looks like it’s starting to snow. Would you mind getting them for me?”

“No problem.” Dean pushed himself up from the couch and shoved his feet into his boots. It was already dusk, the days still short and dark, but he could see the snow starting, a whirling of small, soft flakes that carried in the wind. He was standing on the porch breathing in cold, woodfire-scented air when the unmistakable rumble of an engine caught his attention. Turning toward the sound, he saw a car coming up the road, headlights cutting through the gathering darkness. As he watched, it slowed, then turned into their driveway. Dean had a weapon in his hand immediately as he called back over his shoulder. “You expecting anybody, Cas?”

Cas was immediately at his side, a steadying hand on his forearm, keeping him from raising the gun. Before he could ask why, the car parked and the driver’s door opened to reveal Benny.

“Happy birthday, brother.”

While Dean was still blinking in disbelief, Benny ducked back into the car to pull a duffel from the backseat. Then he grinned at Cas. “From the look on his face, you didn’t crack.”

Cas smiled back. “It wasn’t easy.”

“Wait,” Dean said, as Benny joined them at the door. “You set this up?”

“Is that a problem?” Cas had that look on his face, the one that said he would call this whole thing off, no questions asked. Like this was something Dean might not want, like they hadn’t already done this numerous times before.

“Hell, no.” Dean assured him. “My only complaint was no birthday pie, but I think my dessert just got a whole lot bigger.” He looked Benny up and down for emphasis.

Benny smiled and smacked his ass as he stepped inside. “You have no idea.”

***

They had dinner, sitting around the table eating and catching up. Months had passed since the three of them were last together, but Dean instantly felt that hum of arousal even though all they were doing was talking. Anticipation left him unable to finish his dinner.

“Leaving some room for dessert?” Benny asked slyly.

“Always,” Dean assured him. He started to stack the dishes, ready to clear the table now that the meal was over.

Cas looked smite-level offended. “Put those down. It’s your birthday.”

“I know, but you cooked and--”

“Benny, could you please keep him busy while I take care of this?”

Dean rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t suppress a grin as Benny led him by the hand back to the living room. “Sit,” he told Dean, nodding at the couch, and then he sighed at the fireplace. “You call this a fire?”

As Dean watched, Benny took some logs from the woodbox and, after using the poker to rearrange the existing pile, carefully placed them on the fire. They were arguing good-naturedly about the best way to do it when Cas returned.

He listened to them for a moment, then shook his head. “You humans and your obsession with fire.”

“Who you calling a human?” Benny flashed his fangs and Dean thought _my life is the best kind of fucked up._

As he watched, Cas and Benny exchanged a look before Cas said, “I think here is good.” Benny nodded and easily moved the heavy wooden coffee table out of the way. Now there was nothing but a large, soft rug in front of the fireplace, and Dean’s eyes went wide.

Apparently this was happening _now_ because they each took a hand and the next thing he knew he was laid out on the rug, Kneeling alongside him, Benny stripped off his shirts while Cas worked on his bottom half. Their touches were gentle but goal-oriented and Dean felt himself go kind of boneless as he let them undress him. Once he was naked, they looked him over, and Dean did his best not to shy away from their admiring eyes.

“Like the day he was born,” Benny said.

“That was an excellent day, indeed,” Cas said thoughtfully. “It snowed as well.”

“Wait, were you--”

Cas shrugged easily, a non-answer before catching Benny’s eye.

“Right!” Benny got to his feet. “Be right back.”

Alone, Cas stroked a hand over Dean’s shoulder, trailing down his arm to lace their fingers together. “I don’t like keeping things from you.”

Dean heard the unspoken question. “It’s an excellent surprise.” He squeezed Cas’s hand. “I’m always happy when it’s just me and you, but this is fun, too.”

“You’ve had a lot of birthdays with minimal celebration,” he said, blue eyes cloudy with concern. “I want you to feel special.”

Dean brought Cas’s hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. “I absolutely do.”

Benny reappeared, clearly holding something behind his back. Pushing up on one elbow, Dean’s mouth went a little dry wondering what it might be. With a flourish, Benny presented it: a can of frosting. Funfetti, to be exact.

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “You’re kidding me.” Humming _Happy Birthday_ , Benny approached and settled back down on the rug. Dean looked between the two of them before asking, “Why am I the only naked one here?” He reached his free hand toward Benny, trying to get it under his shirt.

Cas raised one eyebrow. “It’s your birthday. Your job is to lie here and lets us take care of you.”

Dean had to admit that sounded fucking awesome, but there was a part of him that felt guilty doing all the taking. “Okay, but--”

“But nothing,” Benny said, popping open the lid and removing the foil covering. “Let us give you your present.”

With two sets of eyes on him, Dean sucked in a long breath as the fire in the fireplace crackled. “I can do that.”

Dean relaxed, ready to be the center of their attention, and instead was treated to the sight of Cas and Benny kissing over him, Cas’s hand reaching up to stroke Benny’s face. Dean wanted to squirm and reach for them both, get a hand on a thigh or slip under a shirt to get at warm, bare skin, but he knew damn well this was a test and the more he behaved, the sooner he would get what he wanted. It was almost embarrassing the way his cock began to come to life just from the anticipation and the wet sound of their kissing. Before he had too much time to worry about that, Benny held out the can of frosting. It should not be so sensuous to see his boyfriend slowly plunge two fingers into the can, curving them as he pulled them out. Not even the rainbow sprinkles dotting the white frosting could detract from that.

Cas turned to him. “You’ve been very good, Dean.”

Dean opened his mouth and Cas slipped his fingers inside. The frosting was almost overwhelmingly sweet, but as Dean licked and sucked it off, the familiar salt of Cas’s skin began to balance it out. He took Cas’s fingers in, cleaning them thoroughly and running his tongue between them to lick at the sensitive spot between his fingers. As he did, he was vaguely aware of movement to his right and, when Cas slid his fingers out, he saw Benny was now shirtless.

“You’ve got a little...” Benny said, swiping his thumb across the corner of Dean’s lips. Dean turned his head, eager to get his mouth on Benny, swirling his tongue around as he made sure to get every bit. Benny’s eyes widened in appreciation and Dean smiled at him before giving one last lick along his thumb. He was so distracted that he nearly jumped when he felt the sticky touch of Cas dabbing frosting on his nipple. _And there’s a phrase he’s never considered before._

A moment later, Benny was doing the same on the other side, and then Cas’s mouth was finally only him, darting little licks and long swipes of his tongue as he licked around and over Dean’s hard nipple. Benny took a different approach, sucking hard then pulling off with a scrape of teeth before laving at Dean’s skin to get every last bit.

Dean was nothing between them, a frail, weak human they could destroy in a heartbeat. The combined power inherent in the two of them was nearly mind-boggling and yet Dean felt nothing even bordering on fear. Only trust and care...and increasing sexual frustration as they both focused only on his chest, the scratch of Cas’s stubble and soft purr of Benny’s beard delicious against his sensitive skin. By now, his cock was well and truly hard, and he felt it begin to leak as each nipple was subjected to sweet torture. His job was to lie there--that had been made more than clear, but he felt himself twisting slightly from side to side as he arched his back in his attempt to get more.

The fire crackled merrily as Dean’s breath grew ragged and finally he could resist no longer. One hand went to Benny’s thigh while the other found itself in Cas’s hair. He had a few moments to think he was going to get away with it before both mouths were gone and his wet skin began to form goosebumps in the air.

Benny shook his head in disappointment. “What did we say, _cher_?”

“You were doing so well,” Cas added. “But I guess you need some help.”

“I can--” Dean began, but that thought stayed incomplete when each of them pinned a wrist over his head. Compared to Cas’s long, strong fingers, Benny’s hand was like a paw, big and engulfing. Dean gasped, testing their secure (and seemingly effortless) hold, knowing he was free now to writhe and twist. Hands stroked down down his chest, tweaking nipples and smoothing over ribs. Cas’s touch was so familiar; Dean probably felt it in his goddamn _soul_ , and it highlighted the different feel of Benny’s hand, warm fingers moving to pinch a nipple and then coast over his hip, pointedly ignoring his cock to cup his balls.

“Could you take him a moment?” Dean heard Cas murmur.

“Sure,” Benny answered, moving to straddle Dean and take over holding both hands. He leaned over Dean, his smile almost feral, and brushed his lips against Dean’s. In this position, there was little Dean could control but he lifted his head up off the rug to surge into Benny’s kiss, gratified when Benny opened his mouth to kiss Dean deeply, the taste of his mouth sweet from the frosting. Dean didn’t realize he was rolling his hips until his dick brushed against denim, but Benny quickly shifted so that he was out of Dean’s desperate reach. Dean turned his head to the side, eyes fluttering shut as Benny kissed the bolt of his jaw, then scraped teeth along his earlobe. Everything was pure sensation: the soft rug under his skin, the bulk of Benny’s weight grounding him, the demanding feel of his mouth on Dean’s skin.

“Your turn,” Cas said, and they switched places, leaving Dean extremely happy to discover Cas spent that time getting naked.

Apparently Cas had been watching because he settled himself in such a way that prevented Dean from even the slightest hint of friction on his cock. Cas knelt over him, blue eyes boring into Dean’s, hard cock bobbing just out of reach of Dean’s mouth. With so much he ached to touch and taste, frustration washed over Dean and he wouldn't apologize for the whimper that escaped.

Benny, now also nude, stood at Dean’s head with the can of frosting. _Okay_ , Dean thought, _now we’re getting somewhere_. As he watched, Benny spread some onto his dick. Dean didn’t even realize he’d opened his mouth in anticipation until Benny shuffled forward, the perfect height for Cas’s mouth. Cas’s grip on Dean’s wrists never faltered, as he took Benny in, leaving Dean with a front row seat to the action. Dean knew exactly how that felt, how Cas would tease and suck, his wicked tongue working with purpose and skill. The pleasure on Benny’s face was obvious and it only got hotter when Benny added his fingers alongside his cock, Cas taking them in easily.

 _This is downright unfair,_ Dean thought, one leg kicking out in frustration. “You do remember it’s my birthday,” he said, but his attempt at sarcasm came out hoarse and breathless.

“Oh, we remember, birthday boy,” Benny said, pulling back to leave Cas’s mouth spit-shiny and empty.

“He’s being a very good boy, isn’t he?”

“Sure is.”

Dean felt his face go pink, even as his heart stuttered at those words.

Maybe on any other day they wouldn’t have rewarded his impatience, but today was his birthday and two things happened rather quickly after that. Cas shifted forward to grant Dean access to his cock while Benny knelt between Dean’s legs, pushing his knees apart to run his wet fingers over Dean’s hole. Dean arched his neck up to take Cas deeper, moaning around him as Benny worked a thick finger inside.

As the minutes went on, Dean lost track of who was doing what, aware only of hands and mouths and cocks, hot, wet flesh sometimes interspersed with the sweetness and slight crunch of funfetti frosting. Even without anyone holding him down, he lay there with his arms stretched overhead, letting his boyfriend and their friend take care of him, his skin hotter than the nearby fire, sparks shooting in his veins at the absolute onslaught of pleasure. These two knew him, knew how much he could take and how far to push him, letting sensation build until he was nearly sobbing with need. So close to getting what he wanted, breath coming in desperate ragged gasps, he didn’t resist when they manhandled him into position, turning him onto his hands and knees. “Please,” he heard himself saying over and over again.

“We’ve got you,” Cas said, and Dean lifted his head to see Cas there in front of him, which meant the hand smoothing over his ass must be Benny’s. Cas took Dean’s face in his hand, warm palm cupping his cheek and his thumb caressing just under Dean’s bottom lip. “Ready?”

Somehow, Dean organized enough brain cells to nod and Benny, taking his cue, began to push inside. If there was one thing that could be said of Dean Winchester, he never backed down from a challenge and Benny’s big, thick cock was a challenge each and every time. But Dean loved being pushed nearly to his limit, loved the way it felt when he was being filled so completely, unable to focus on anything beyond his own overwhelming need. He loved the hungry, possessive look Cas got at seeing Dean get fucked, eyes blue-hot like the edge of a flame. Cas sat back on his heels, fingers smoothing Dean’s hair, taking in every mewl and moan as Benny bottomed out. Dean turned toward Cas’s hand, kissing the inside of his wrist, desperate for more of his touch, and then Cas sat up, kneeling and guiding his dick into Dean’s waiting mouth.

It was absolutely perfect; Dean’s job was to take...take the pounding from behind, take Cas’s perfect cock in his mouth, take the anticipation building in every part of him. Over the grunts and moans, a loud sound echoed in the room, sharper than wet skin-on-skin and it took a few seconds for Dean to realize Benny had smacked his ass.

By the time that realization made its way into Dean’s dick-drunk mind, Benny smacked him a few more times, counting each one out loud. Stuffed at both ends, Dean managed to get enough of his brain working to understand that _Benny was giving him his birthday spanking_.

Under different circumstances, he might be able to laugh about this, but the tingling burn of his ass from Benny’s deliberate and decisive smacks was almost more than he could bear. His brain was about to short circuit as every inch of him was stimulated. (Well, every part except his cock, no doubt hard enough to split logs to keep the fire going.)

For better or for worse, Dean was extremely old now and that meant that Benny lost the race before he finished the spanking, both hands gripping Dean’s waist as he ground deeper into him, coming with a long, low groan. Maybe because it was Dean’s birthday, Benny granted him the gift of reaching around to jack his cock. Dean needed only a handful of strokes before his orgasm crested over him, and he collapsed down on his forearms, moaning around Cas’s cock. Those vibrations pushed Cas over the edge and he grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair as he came, pumping down Dean’s throat.

It was by no means simultaneous, but it’s the closest they’d come ( _heh_ ) yet.

Dean was empty now, ass dripping, lips bruised, a sheen of sweat on his overheated skin. The three of them caught their breaths and Dean waited patiently, knowing Cas always liked to regard his handiwork for a few moments before using a flicker of grace to clean them all up.

There was one last thing for Dean to take: his place between them as they stretched out on either side to make a fire-warmed tangle of bodies.

He didn’t even miss the pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it's not explicitly mentioned here but lube (or grace) was used. Please use frosting responsibly; nobody wants ass thrush!


End file.
